Afraid
by SnOBunni736
Summary: Um...this is my first fic. It's basically about Audrey and her move to Degrassi, R&R!
1. When I Saw You

A/N--This is my first fic on here, so if it sucks, SORRY! Ha.um, I don't own any of the characters sept for my own (Audrey, Lee, Mom, and Dad). Right, enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1-When I Saw You  
  
First day at a new school. Great. It's not like I actually wanted to move away from New York City, but Daddy's company transferred him, and I'm supposed to be happy for him. And I am, don't get me wrong. Just, there goes my life and everything I used to know. And of all the places in the world they could've transferred Daddy to, like Paris, London, Hong Kong, Barcelona, they had to send him to Canada. It's cold in Canada. I mean really cold! I always knew I wasn't made for cold weather. But I could handle NYC. Not this, not again, not now.  
  
So, I stepped out of the car, kissed my mom, and walked to the entrance of Degrassi Community School.  
  
'Damn people can't even afford an actual high school.community school. Riiight. This should be a shit load of laughs,' I thought to myself, staring at the sign. A short, blonde haired girl ran into my arm, and knocked my messenger bag off of my shoulder. "Fuck."  
  
"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," the girl said as she picked up my bag. She took one look at my Taking Back Sunday shirt, and stepped back cautiously. Guess she's not into the emo-punk scene. "Um.bye." she said as she backed herself up the stairs before turning to run through the doors. I slowly made my way up the stairs and walked leisurely to the office. It's my first day; I'm expected to be late.  
  
"Last name, dear," the woman at the office asked.  
  
"McGrath, Audrey," I replied. I thought there might be more than one McGrath, so I stated my first name.  
  
"Here's your schedule, hun. First period has already started. We can get you your locker tomorrow, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, okay," I said as I walked out of the office. I slowly walked down the halls and looked for room number 420 (A/N-Know it's not a real number, but I'm gonna have her have my schedule with the same room numbers). I found it, and knocked on the door. An older man answered the door, who I took to be Mr. Wheeler, my new French teacher.  
  
"Yes, hello?" he said, as he looked at me.  
  
"Hi, I'm new. This is my first period class I think," I said as I looked into the classroom. Sure enough, pictures of the Eiffel Tower hung around the room.  
  
"Ah, yes, please come in, Miss," he said, ushering me into the room. "Class, this is.uh."  
  
"Audrey McGrath," I finished for him.  
  
"Yes, thank you. Please take a seat back there, by Mr. Mason," he said as he pointed to an empty seat to the right of a boy who looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here. He looked up at the sound of his name, and smiled at me. 'Oh boy,' I thought to myself as I walked to the back and sat down.  
  
"Hey, I'm Spinner," the boy said when I sat down. 'Spinner,' I thought to myself, 'Wonder why they call him that.'  
  
"Audrey," I said, and then sat back in my chair to learn the art of speaking French. Every once in a while, I would brush my black hair behind my ear, and my 3 ear pierces and 1 cartilage piercing were shown to this so- called Spinner. My jeans trailed onto the floor, past my Vans sneakers, and into ripped bottoms from walking around the city. I could feel his eyes on me, as I shifted uncomfortably in my seat.  
  
Class ended, and I walked to my next class, English. Thankfully, so-called Spinner was not in that class. But there was someone oddly familiar that I did see. I knew I had seen him before, as if he was from a long ago dream. I stood at the door, pondering. The bell had rung, but I was waiting to make an entrance. Yet I couldn't pinpoint where I knew him from. Then it hit me. My old best friend, the boy who told me he loved me before I moved to New York when I was four. The boy who never heard the words back. And that boy was right there, sitting in jeans and a tee shirt and staring blankly at the front of the room.  
  
Ms. Kwan proceeded to call role, and it officially clicked when I heard his name. "Sean Cameron."  
  
"Here," he said, rather tiredly. I couldn't take my eyes off of the boy; I could remember so much now, now that I saw him again. I picked that moment to knock on the door to get myself noticed. Ms. Kwan answered, and again I was ushered into the room.  
  
"Tell us a little bit about yourself," she said as she sat back in her desk.  
  
"Sure," I said. And then I started. "My name's Audrey McGrath. I moved here from New York City, and I had lived there for most of my life, about 10 years to be exact. I'm 14, a niner I guess you'd call me. My dad had a job transfer to up here, and that's why I'm here. I like basketball, and running track and field. I have a dog, her name's Tanya. That's about it."  
  
"Thank you very much, Audrey. Everyone, let's make Audrey feel welcome here at Degrassi." Everyone clapped and I smiled. Sean had a confused look on his face, the same face I probably had before I figured out where I knew him from.  
  
I passed by him and some of his friends in the hall at the end of the day. I stopped, looked at him, standing without a care in the world. I took a deep breath and walked up to him.  
  
"Hey boys," I said seductively. I soon focused my attention to Sean. I put my face right next to his, and my mouth was literally about an inch from his ear. "Once there was a little girl. She was sad because she had to move away. Her best friend came up to her, sat down and you know what that little boy did? He gave her his last Pooh band-aid, and told her he loved her and he would miss her. The little girl cried and then ran to her house. Well, that little girl wants to tell that little boy that she missed him." I pulled away and continued out of the school, towards the place that I was supposed to call home.  
  
~So, what did you think? Please please please review!!!! LYL, Alex~ 


	2. I Was Afraid to Meet You

Chapter 2-I Was Afraid to Meet You  
  
My school days were rather boring, so I know that you don't want to be bored with it all. Basic school stuff happened; I went, I learned, I made new friends, I made new enemies. Is there anything I left out? Probably not, because Degrassi was like any other school-there were true friends, true enemies, and gossip spread like forest fire. So let me tell you, this is all extremely boring.  
  
One of my new friends, Lee, came up to me one lunch, and started going on about this guy. I usually zone out when she talks about guys because I never know how long I could be sitting there listening about how cool this guy was, or how smart that guy was. It was all really boring and predictable.  
  
"Audrey? Are you even listening to me anymore? Hello?" Lee said, waving a hand in front of my face.  
  
"Huh? Oh, sorry Lee," I said looking at her. Her blonde hair fell just below her shoulders, mine almost as long. She was much more prep than I was, considering I wasn't the "true emo-punk" as one girl put it. I was a prep, big whoop. Anyway, her blue eyes seemed like they could burn a hole inside of you, and when she was mad they seemed like ice. It was cool and creepy at the same time.  
  
"Right, there's this kid, he's a niner like us. You've probably seen him around. Tall, brown eyes, cute curly brown hair, always has a camera," she said as she mocked taking a picture.  
  
"I'm not stupid Lee, I know what you do with a camera. I think that guy has a locker a few down from me. He always hangs around with that kid I told you about, Sean."  
  
"Well, I heard a something from a birdie that this guy has a thing for someone," she said excitedly. 'Oh boy,' I thought, 'another boy who likes Lee, I know it.'  
  
"Do you even know this kids name? I mean, for all you know, he could be an axe murderer," I said, waving my arms frantically around.  
  
"You're starting to sound like my mother, Drey, knock it off. Anyways, his name is Craig. Very cute."  
  
"Well, does so-called Craig like you? Or do you want me to find out for you?"  
  
"Must you refer to people as 'so-called'? It's really annoying," she said pulling her hair into a ponytail.  
  
"No, continue. About Craig?"  
  
"Good girl, you can have a cookie. Anyway, it's not ME he's into! It's you! I heard that he wants to ask you to the Spring Carnival!" she said, bouncing up and down. The Spring Carnival was the "it" thing of the moment. Anyone who's anybody was going to be there. Since I was fairly popular, I intended on going. Never had I considered going with a date, it was always flying solo for me.  
  
"He wants to ask me? Why?"  
  
"Why not, hun! I mean, the boy is human! You're gorgeous! That Spinner kid has been after you since day one! Craig should feel honored if you even say yes to him!"  
  
I guess she was right. I was pretty. Boys had liked me, but none had ever really made a move. Especially here at Degrassi. For some reason, it's as though these Canadian boys were injected with the shy gene at birth and American boys weren't. I didn't have much time to think though, because at that moment the boy of the moment walked up to our table.  
  
"Hey Lee! Hey Audrey! How's it going ladies?" he said as he took the seat between us that we had previously been leaning over.  
  
"Not too shabby Craig," said Lee. She could pull off saying some weird stuff, but I was the master of it all. I could even pull off the occasional "y'all". Oh yeah, I was good.  
  
"Yeah, we're doing pretty good," I said. Now wasn't the time to be trying out new phrases.  
  
"Hey, Audrey, can I talk to you for a second?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure," I said, standing up and pushing my chair in. I could feel Sean's eyes burning a hole in my back, but I couldn't turn around. Since I had started Degrassi, I hadn't really met the new Sean. I only had the memories of the old Sean. It was as though I was afraid, and wanted to hold on to the memories.  
  
We walked to a corner, and he turned and smiled at me as though I was the only other person in the world. It was amazing.  
  
"So, um, you know that the Spring Carnival is coming up?" he said nervously.  
  
"Yeah, it's supposed to be a blast!"  
  
"Well, do you have a date for it yet? Cause, you know, if you don't, I would really like it if you went with me," he said, staring at his feet. He seemed so nervous and afraid, it was all very cute.  
  
"I don't have a date, and I'd love to go with you," I said smiling. He was cute, smart, and he seemed to like me. Why not go with him.  
  
"All right, cool," he said. At that moment, the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. "I'll catch you later Audrey."  
  
"Yeah, later," I said, faintly waving as he jogged to his table to get his books. The room cleared, and I sank to the floor with happiness. I smiled at the ceiling, and closed my eyes.  
  
"You're gonna be late for class you know," a voice said from over me. I looked at the legs, jean-clad legs is what they were. The dark denim that could only be found on one person, and one person only. The little boy had come back. "I'm Sean," he said, sticking his hand out for me to take hold of.  
  
"Audrey," I said, taking his hand and letting him pull me up into a whole new life.  
  
~So, how did you like it? It's a little Mary-Sueish, but I swear it's going to get better! Just please review! Thanks!! Merry Almost Christmas everybody!~ 


	3. When I Met You

Chapter 3-When I Met You  
  
"So, it's been a long time," Sean said, later that afternoon. We were sitting on the curb outside of my new house, waiting for something, anything, to break us out of our talking.  
  
"Yeah.almost ten years. I've really missed you, everything. It's really good to be back," I said, taking in the surroundings that almost seemed familiar. The houses so close together, and the sounds of children playing in the park. I had been one of them, trying to get in one more hour of fun in the dimming sunlight. And now I was still trying to get one more hour of peaceful bliss with Sean. I didn't want it to end. I needed to meet this new Sean.  
  
"It's been so weird. I've gotten into some trouble," Sean started, but I cut him off.  
  
"You never seemed like the trouble maker," I said while I looked off into the distant horizon. This wasn't what I expected at all. But I guess as my mom says, I should expect the unexpected.  
  
"Yeah, well, I was. But I've changed, you know? I mean, after I hurt Emma," he started, but yet again I cut him off.  
  
"Emma? Who's she?"  
  
"A, well, she was my girlfriend at the time. I got into a fight with Jimmy Brooks. You know him? Well, we were pushing each other around, and she just got in my way. I didn't want her there. So I got her out of there so she wouldn't get hurt. I pushed her. She fell, and now she hates me."  
  
"Emotional trauma," I said quietly. "It happens to only the best of us." I smiled at him, and he weakly smiled back.  
  
"Since when are you an expert?"  
  
"Since I know what you're going through. Somewhat. Well, to an extent."  
  
"Huh?" he said, genuinely confused.  
  
"I don't know if you'd completely understand what I went through."  
  
"Why wouldn't I?" he asked, shading his eyes as he looked at me.  
  
I continued to stare straight ahead as I told my story. I went into the story of my parents fighting, and the pain that was stabbed into my heart every night when they yelled and screamed at one another. I went into how I only enjoyed my life when I wasn't at home. I was excited to go to school every morning, but dreaded coming home every afternoon.  
  
"But your parents seemed so happy, Drey. What happened?" Sean asked.  
  
"A dead baby."  
  
"Oh, Audrey...I'm so sorry for you," he said, moving a little closer to me on the curb. I felt his hand rub my lower back lightly. We still didn't exactly know each other. We only met the new us.  
  
"Yeah, but they went to counseling...it's a lot better than it was last year at this time. Last year they were at each other's throats. I cried so much," I said, looking the other way so he wouldn't see the single tear that was making it's way down my cheek.  
  
"Listen, at least your parents are still there for you. My parents, fuck, they're probably drunk and stoned at this very minute. They don't give two shits about me," he said, trying to get me to look at him. When I did, he took his free hand and wiped away my tear.  
  
"I guess...I'm pretty lucky then."  
  
"You are, you have no idea," he said, bringing my head to his shoulder, like I had done so many times before. But this felt awkward and staged, yet so right at the same time. I had finally met the new Sean, and he had met the new Audrey.  
  
A/N-So my third chapter is a little bit shorter than the other ones were, but you have to understand, it's hard trying to do this!! Next chapter is going to be "I Was Afraid to Know You". See how hard it was to try and write this without them really knowing each other? So, thanks for all of the reviews, hope to see more of them. ~*Alex*~ 


End file.
